overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Roses
Blue Rose (蒼の薔薇) is an all-female adamantite ranked adventurer group. They are one of the only three adamantite adventurer teams of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background It was the second adamantite adventurer group to be founded within the Kingdom after Red Drop and all of the current members in the team are women. In the past, Blue Rose crossed paths with the Sunlight Scripture, intervening when the zealous fanatics were burning down a demi-human village. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Blue Rose carried out a secret job that involved raiding a drug production village that belonged to Eight Fingers. They collected documents from the village main battlement and burned down all of the fields that were growing the plants which produced the drug. During the operation against Eight Fingers, Gargaran, Tia and Evileye fought against Entoma. They were able to land a critical injury on her partly because of Evileye's Insecticide Magic. Though before they've even managed to do a killing blow against Entoma, Demiurge, under the disguise of Jaldabaoth, came to her rescue. Upon arriving suddenly, Jaldabaoth instantly killed both Tia and Gagaran with a single spell and almost killed off Evileye. However, Momon managed to intervene in Jaldabaoth's attack on Evileye and prevented her death from happening. After repelling him for a short while, both members of Darkness and Evileye took the two fallen Blue Rose members' bodies back with them so that Lakyus can revive them. Later, Blue Rose members who were still capable participating in the operation Bow and Arrow that was planned by Princess Renner to fight against the Demon invasion with other adventurers. Evileye was to support Momon in his fight against Jaldabaoth, while Lakyus and Tina would support the adventurers on the front-lines. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Not long after the end of the war in the Katze Plains, their leader Lakyus was hired by the King to resurrect Gazef, but unfortunately she was unable to do so. Following that, the team split up in two, Evileye and Tina were in charge of escorting Princess Renner following the opening of a new orphanage, while Lakyus went of with Gagaran and Tia to help regain their strength following the events of the Demon Invasion when both of them were killed and resurrected. Strength As Adamantite ranked adventurers, the members of the Blue Rose are extremely powerful by human standards. Brain Unglaus even considers them to be the strongest adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom before the other adamantite adventurer group, Darkness, took over that position. Despite this, they are vastly inferior compared to Nazarick's monsters. With Evileye being the only one to have any significant strength that is on par with the lower-leveled Pleiades maids. Known Members Current Members * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra (Leader) * Evileye * Gagaran * Tia * Tina Former Members * Rigrit Bers Caurau Trivia * Blue Rose symbolizes love and prosperity. * Blue Rose is one of the few adventurer groups who were willing to take jobs that involve politics. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Adventurer Groups Category:Re-Estize Kingdom